


This Town

by waffles_1



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffles_1/pseuds/waffles_1
Summary: Based off the song "This Town" by Niall Horan from two different point of views. If you haven't listened to this song, I would encourage you to do so either before or after you read it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song last night on the radio and instantly loved it. I was starting to work on one of my other pieces but this song was just stuck in my head so quickly put the pen to paper. Not the best, but had to get it out of repeat in my head. 
> 
> Isn't this dude from One Direction? Yeah, so not the music I listen to. :) I'm a sucker for super sappy apparently.
> 
> Just one and done on this one folks.

You are in a room filled with people, yet she is all you see. You spin her around on the dance floor, her smile illuminates in your eyes. You bring her close to you inhaling her sweet perfume, her arms wrapping around your neck. 

"I love you", you whisper in her ear and you pull back to look in her eyes. 

"Marry me"

*beep beep beep beep* 

You slowly open your eyes, focusing on the wall you are facing. You roll over to bring her body close to you, to kiss her with every emotion and feeling you just dreamed of. She isn't there though. She hasn't been there for over a year. Her perfume is still stuck in your nose when you smother the pillow to your face where her head used to rest. 

You roll on your back, staring at the ceiling, running your hands over your face. That dream is going to haunt you all day. You hadn't dreamed of her like that in months, remembering your last night together. Unfortunately, in reality, the last line never happened. The moment you had finally asked her to be your wife. You never thought you were good enough for her and you realized the second she walked out that door, you made the biggest mistake of your life. 

Yesterday when you were running errands, you swear you saw her again. Her brunette hair flying behind her as she rushed in a door a few store fronts down from where you were. You walked past your destination to see if it was her. You looked in and the store looks empty. She has been on a constant replay in your mind since then. 

Why couldn't you just ask her. You were completely in love with her. You would go to the ends of the earth for her. That was all she wanted and you failed her. No wonder she walked out on you, leaving you lying here by yourself.

You feel like time wasn't on your side when she was traded six months after she walked out of your apartment for the last time. Your mind wanders back to when she asked for a trade after the two of you broke up. She played a few hours north of here and you drove up to see her play any chance you got. You would never let her see you in the stands and you would leave before the game was over. You had to be near her, even though she didn't want anything to do with you. You would drive anywhere to be with her. 

Two months ago when your teams played each other, you couldn't ignore the pain. You say hi to her in the tunnel as the teams line up but that is all, no hug, no touching. She doesn't know how nervous you get every time you see her or the butterflies that appear like they did the first time you ever saw her. It's been years and it feels like yesterday. 

Your heart breaks all over again when you walked into the bar on First after the game and saw her arm around someone new. The same place you asked her out on a date after years of dancing around your feelings. You tried to keep your attention with your teammates who said they would keep you occupied tonight, but your eyes still carried to the other side of the room. That should be you, that should be your wife, not someone else's girl. This is the first time you have been back in this bar since she left this town. You wish you could move on from her, she obviously has but anything you have tried since then, you compare them to her and nothing compares to her.

She was your everything.

You are brought of your mind when you hear a knock at the door. 

\---------

You still aren't sure what happened that night. Where things went wrong. The two of you spent the evening at a friend's wedding and maybe watching them have what you wanted must have pushed you over the edge. You loved her, god you loved her. You wanted to be her wife, you wanted to spend forever with her, but you always sensed she wasn't ready. You wanted to ask her, had the ring at home in your bedside table, but couldn't face the rejection so you waited for her to make the move. 

As the two of you danced the night away, there was a moment when it felt like it was just the two of you in the room, her telling you, she loved you. She had pulled back to look in your eyes and you thought this was going to be it, just the way she looked at you but it's like it got stuck in her throat. It was like she came to, out of the moment and she just gave you a kiss on your cheek, and went to get you two another drink. 

The car ride was silent on the way home, something changed, not in a good way. Not able to bite your tongue, you look to her and ask, "why can't we have that, why won't you marry me?"

"Are we really doing this right now?", she looked over at you, removing her hand from yours. 

From there it went downhill. We got back to our apartment and fought for hours until finally you couldn't stand it any longer, packed my bag, including the ring you bought her. You didn’t realize when you walked out that night, that was the last time you would be looking at the love of my life as your partner. From then on, it would just be someone and something that could have been. 

Every night for six months you cried yourself to sleep. You couldn't take the pain of seeing her every day and finally asked for a trade. While the organization didn't want to lose you, they understood and did the best they could to make it happen. Gradually you got better, the distance helped, not having to see her every day until you started to notice her in the stands at your games. She never stayed until the game was over, but you could always spot her. You couldn't figure out why she was there, why she wanted to keep hurting you like this. Then you realized that when she was there, you played better. You knew you still needed her and maybe she still needed you. She was your other half but you knew you were never going to get forever with her. 

A couple of months ago, your teams finally met. Leading your team into the tunnel before the walk out, you saw her standing there talking to the little girl next to her. You always loved seeing her with kids, she was going to be the best mom. As you walked closer, your entire body didn't feel like yours. You are never nervous before a game, but right now, that’s all you feel. As you line up, you see her glance over and you share a quick hello and a small smile. That's when the nerves turned into butterflies as her eyes bore into yours for the first time since that night. 

After the game, the two teams went out to a bar. Once there, you realized it was the place where she had asked you out, this was our bar. Your mind is broken from strolling down memory lane when you feel a kiss on your cheek and an arm wrap around your waist. A girl you recently started dating had decided to come surprise you but in this moment you feel sick to your stomach. This isn't who you want to be with, you want to be with the woman across the bar, surrounded by her teammates. You tried not to stare but you catch your eyes drifting to her throughout the night, but making sure to shift them away before you get caught. 

When you get back home, you break it off the girl since it was obvious you still weren't over her. For the last two months, she runs through your head constantly. Maybe you don't need to be married to have your forever. That was an old and antiquated notion that made you miss out on something good, no, something great.

Yesterday, you came into town, determined to talk to her. You want her back and you will do anything you can for that to happen. You don't even know if she would want you back. You had asked around and found out she wasn't seeing anyone and hadn't since you walked out that night. You were working up your nerve to see her, to go back to the place where the most painful event in your life happened. As you are walking down the street, you see her crossing up ahead, coming on the sidewalk in front of you. You dash into the closest store and move to the back and find a pole to shield you until she walks by. As you are peeking around, you see her looking in, like she is looking for someone but she must not see you in there. She must have seen you walking down the sidewalk and she is looking for you. Is that a good thing or bad thing? You start to second guess everything in this moment, but you can't.

Last night, you dreamed of your last night together, dancing together, her telling you she loved you. This time though, instead of walking away after she pulled to look into your eyes, she asks you to marry her. It's not the first time you have dreamed of that night, but it's the first time those words entered into it. Your eyes spring open and you know, it's now or never. You throw on your clothes and take a cab to your old apartment. You take the stairs two at a time, not wanting to wait for the elevator. 

Here you stand in front of the door, taking a deep breath before you knock. 

\-----

In what feels like forever, the door in front of you opens. Here she stands with the bed head you love, in her boxers and cut off shirt that you love, the woman you still love. 

"Alex", she breathes out before the tears start to fall. You step forward as you both bring each other into a tight embrace, your tears wetting the front of her shirt, hers on your neck.

After a few minutes, she pulls away, moving her hands to your cheeks. Her red, tired eyes staring back at yours and you hear it, the words you have longed to hear. 

"Marry me."


End file.
